The New Revolution 3
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: Shepard is visited by someone in his sleep.


Chapter 3. What is Freedom?

Shepard was resting as well as most of his other crew mates, except Issac who worked on the engines of the ship. Shepard was fast asleep, like a rock, but he hada dream. Something he had not felt in a long time. He saw a dark world, no moon, no stars, no life, no plants. Just a barren desert, all by himself. Alone."Where am I?" He thought as he saw a man. In a Plague Doctor mask appear near him, wore black leather like clothes with silver studs around it.

"Greetings, Shepard, Us and the rest have examined your progress. From when you were born, to your fight with the reapers, to here. You cheated death so many times." The man said in a whisper like tone as Shepard turned to him and replied,

"You have.. how? Who are you? I need answers."

"There is no 'You' or 'I' or 'Me' there is only _'Us'."_

"Okay..who is 'Us'?"

"'Us' is banded together as one, all observing these pitiful life you call humans. And this fake feeling of 'Freedom' you pass around. Answer us, is that how you gain loyalty? Just by giving your 'Friends' a fake feeling of good? 'Heroism' ? You promise them empty promises. Is that how you gain loyalty? Do you laugh when they die?"

"Freedom is not just some word. Everyone has it. Everyone wants it. Everyone needs it. And I gain loyalty from having my friends fight what they beleive in. Everyone has Heroism, everyone."

"Lies, all lies. Every word in that statement is a lie. 'Us' see this war as oppertunity, selling weapons, intel, and others. Why must you end wars,Shepard? Why can't you let the universe run it's corse?"

"Because somethings on this world, no, this universe is wrong. We will fight them and gain the freedom we ALL need. Even you, you sound if that you do not have freedom. The comebacks are like you reading off a piece of paper."

"There is no 'You' only 'Us' . But all you humans lives are bult on lies, betraying, slavery, and last...Freedom. Freedom is just a word. Not a true thing. Even if you can grant the Universe with your fake word 'Freedom' there will be more trying to take that word out of your hearts and mind. You cannot stay on this Universe forever, Shepard, you will die and you will have to let the Universe run it's corse. We will gladly hand you Intel if you tell us... Freedom is a word, something that makes your crew stay in line. Say it."

Shepard was taken aback by this man 'Us' words. He beleives that Freedom is a word, and a excuse for war. He seemed cross that he was ending wars, ending his buisness. And he could have intel on the enemies they all fight. But is it worth for saying the one thing Shepard fights for, Freedom, is a word? Something that is fake? "No.. I will not say that. I cannot Freedom is something that is true. Not just some fake word. Screw you intel my crew and I will stand, heads held up high over the FoReRuUnErS' body's with our heads held up high. Saying to ourselves,_'Yes_. We have done it. Yes.' "

The man turned away from him,"That is your choice,Shepard,but you just lost information that you desire from 'Us'. You are now a lost cause to us. We now care not if you die. We wish you to die. So we can drag what's leftof the soul you have, while we look and say,'We have told you so.' and you will watch as the eneimes you fight will kill your crew. And we will laugh. An our name is not 'Us' call 'Us' ... Grave Digger." The man walked away from the land, disapparing.

Shepard did not feel as if he had made the wrong choice. He will show Grave Digger that freedom is real. He can go on without the intel. He and his friends will take down the villains. But he will need more... a Army.. to take them down. And to discover a weakness in their armor. He wished to show Grave Digger wrong. To show him peace and Freedom are real. But one questionlaid inhis mind. Who washe referring to as 'Us'? Was he Legion? His old friend that had died and he had taken the don of this person tosee if Freedom was real? No. He would call Shepard the familar name of "Shepard-Commander" .


End file.
